Do I?
by Imperfect Face
Summary: Story about Ron and Hermione, romance, tragedy, love, passion, death, destruction, adventure, and some humor... Sad ending, sequel when I'm done...Pairings: RonHermione & HarryGinny. R&R Please!
1. Chapter 1

**Note: I don't own Harry Potter. ---Only disclamer I'll put in here. They're bothersome and this is Nothing but the writing and the plotlines belong to us anyways. So, I'll put them at the beginning of each story, but not in all of them. So! Enjoy my fanfic.**

-1Chapter 1-The door

"MUM! I TOLD YOU I WANT MY GREEN JUMPER, NOT MY BLUE!!!" a shout issued two floors below, making a boy grunt in his sleep and jerk awake. He sat bolt up right his eyes wide with terror.

"DON'T hurt...me…? Hu? Where did the spiders go?" the boy said confusedly. He looked around and got up, rubbing his blue eyes. The boy walked over to his dresser and pulled out a pair of pants and a nice shirt. He slipped his pants on, stumbling a bit in the process, and then slipped on his shirt, messing up his red hair. He began to think, not realizing where his mind was wondering off to.

The red head boy walked out of his room and headed down the long staircase to the living room. When he reached the bottom of the staircase he found his sister sitting on the couch. "Hey Ron," she said sounding bored.

"What's the matter with you?" said Ron plumping down beside her, his mind still wandering elsewhere.

"What do you think? I'm bored!" The girl said leaning back in her seat and staring up at the sealing. She did look quite bored, though Ron had his mind on other things, and people. The girl looked at her brother a knowing look planted on her face.

"Nervous about Hermione coming over?" she asked him.

"No I am not nervous!" he said stubbornly. 'Am I?' he added silently. 'Oh god, I am nervous, but...why? I don't like Hermione...do I?' his heart thumped in his chest.

"Ron, I know that you like her…" his sister said. Ron gave her a stern look.

"I do NOT like Hermione!!!" He shouted. 'What if I'm lying, and why am I so...'

"Anyways Ginny, if I did like her and I told her, she'd hate me." He looked down at his knees. 'Maybe that wasn't true, what if Hermione liked me, and I'm just throwing her away?'

"So you do like her then?" asked Ginny staring at him. 'Oh no, I think I like her...But, so what if I like her? I mean, she's only my best friend...Oh great that makes it even worse!' Unwanted thoughts ran through his mind, and more continued, 'I love her...' He stared, realizing what he just thought.

"Um, Ron?" Ron looked up realizing Ginny had been watching him expectantly. He nodded, thinking it was ok if his sister knew. Though, he wasn't too sure. There was a knock at the door and Ron stared.

"She's not supposed to be here yet!" he whispered." I'm not even ready for her!" Ron rushed over to the window and peaked through the material. Ron sighed and walked over to the door opened it and stood as Mrs. Weasley walked through the door holding dresses in her hand. The dresses were gold; Ron figured they were for Ginny and Gabrielle. Ginny gasped and walked over to her mother and snatched the dress up holding it up to her body, it was knee length, and looked as though it would squeeze here guts out.

"Mum, I think Ginny's dress needs looking over..." said Ron looking his sister up and down, she frowned at him.

Ginny walked over to her mother and grabbed the other dress saying, "Ron, I grabbed the wrong dress you prat!" she knocked into him and placed the other dress over her body, this one was ankle length, and looked as though it would fit her perfectly. "See I told you!" she said grinning.

"Now, go hang it up, I don't want it to get wrinkled..." Mrs. Weasley ordered.

"Yes, mum," said Ginny holding her dress in front of her and looking it up and down. As she walked up the stairs he heard her say things like, "Can't wait to show Harry", "I hope he likes it" and "Hope Ron doesn't get angry..." Ron shook his head.

"Ron dear, go comb your hair, its too messy, and get some shoes on, then you can come and eat, you're staring to look like Harry..." Her voice began fading as she walked into the kitchen. Ron walked up the stairs to the bathroom and grabbed up his comb, thinking deeply about Hermione.

"I hope we get along ok..." Ron thought allowed, and started to comb his hair. "I wonder if she's changed much...I hope I can finally tell her about my feelings...What if she doesn't like me in that way...Maybe she might hate me!!!" as Ron said these things, his eyes grew wider from fright. "What if she's already found someone! I have to tell her EVERYTHING!" he said slamming his comb down.

There was a rapping at the door and Ron heard his mother opening the door and saying, "Oh hello!" Ron swore under his breath, then stopped listening hard, trying to find out who it was. "How was work?" She asked. It was obviously Ron's father, Arthur. He let out a deep sigh and opened his bathroom door and walked up to his room, closing the door behind him.

Ron grabbed up his shoes, sat down on his bed and put them on. Ron got up and headed for the door, just as the door rapped again. He dashed down the stairs, and pushed past Ginny and opened the door slightly.

**Alright. This is my first Fan Fic. It's Harry Potter. (No wai! Lol.) But uhm, sorry if there are any spelling mistakes, this is an old story I wrote way long ago and stuff, so pelase inform me if there are any puntuation errors or spelling errors**


	2. Chapter 2

-1Chapter 2-Hermione's Here!

Ron's face went red, "Er, hello Hermione..." He said to haired girl in front of him. He stepped aside to let her in. As she put a foot through the doorway, Ginny rushed to her with a squeal of delight.

"HI HERMIONE!!!" she screeched pushing past Ron and halting in front of Hermione. Hermione said hugging her friend, a large smile planted on her face. "Hi Gin!" She said sounding strangled.

They let go and Hermione turned toward Ron. Her eyes seemed to brighten at the sight of him.

"Erm, hi..." he said. Hermione squealed and rushed over to him, giving Ron a hug. His face was momentarily obscured in her bushy brown hair. When Hermione finally let go Ron was bright red and had a look of dazed embracement upon his face. Hermione turned pink.

"Erm, Ginny, I'll be right back, I have to put my stuff in your bedroom." Hermione grabbed her case and headed up the stairs.

"You know Ron, I think Hermione likes you..." said Ginny teasingly once Hermione was out of site. Ron sneered at his sister and said "Yeah I wish!" Ginny shook her head and walked up to help Hermione with her things. Ron sighed deeply and walked into the kitchen, his stomach growling loudly.

Mrs. Weasley smiled at him as he sat down. She bustled over carrying a pan full of eggs, sausages, and hash browns. She piled his plate and handing him a fork. He grabbed it up just as Hermione entered, looking around the empty table. She chose a seat next to Ron, witch made him feel goose bumps erupt on his arms.

Ron gave a sideways grin and Hermione smiled back at him broadly. "So, is Harry coming over any time soon?" she asked. _'Yeah, of course, talk about Harry...the one you_ really like,_ not stupid Roonil Waslib_. He shrugged. Hermione nodded looking back down at her plate. She looked almost as nervous as he felt; surely it wasn't because of him. Soon they put their forks down; Ron looked around only to discover that he and Hermione were the only ones in the kitchen. They sat in silence, Ron felt a sudden urge to grab Hermione's hand, but she stood up before he could even move.

"Erm, Ron, would you like to go for a walk?" she asked. Ron nodded his head and stood up walking over to the back door and opening it. Hermione walked outside, her hair turning gold as the sun met her head. Ron in a slight daze realized she was already walking and let her stay in front of him. Instinctively his eyes went strait to her behind; Ron shook his head to clear his mind, and walked up to Hermione.

"Let's go this way..." He said pointing to a large tree ( A/N: When I say large I mean LARGE, Ron's parents said it had been there for 10 generations...meaning the branches were so large that 2 people could lay on them without falling and still be comfortable...). She nodded and they changed there course, walking away from the Borrow. At first Ron was a bit ahead, but soon Hermione ran up to walk beside him. Again he felt a strange urge to grab her hand, but he ignored it. Then another feeling came and awkwardness fell between them.

Ron reached the tree only seconds before Hermione. Ron looked up the looked back at his friend. She nodded, understanding and placed a foot upon a low branch. Ron placed his hands on her hips to help her onto the branch, then motioned for her to keep going. He followed her, keeping alert, just incase she slipped.

He looked up to see where she was. Hermione was standing on one of the flat braches that looked as though it had been cut in two; it was perfectly level, with other largish branches sticking out from the sides. "You can stop here." He said. "I'm coming up, so watch out; I don't want to hurt you." She nodded and scooted closer to the trunk, while still looking down at Ron. He got up to the branch and heaved himself up. Hermione smiled at him. She turned her head to look forward and gasped. Ron followed her gaze and looked through the big gap of leaves in front of them. Ron's stomach lurched. The scene was beautiful. (Not going to go into details, just use your imagination for the scene.)

"It's so beautiful!" she said. Ron looked at her, and felt his stomach lurch, yet again.

"So are you..." he said, the words flowing out. She stared at him in disbelief and threw her arms around him, then let go quickly, blushing slightly. She looked up at him grinning, he grinned back sheepishly. Suddenly Ron realized their faces were an inch away from each other. Hermione's breath was heavy and warm against his freckled face. He looked into her brown eyes and there lips met, his eyes closed.


	3. Chapter 3

-1Chapter Three-Ron informs Harry

Ron woke the next day and the realization of what happened the day before came to him. He looked to his Right and realized Hermione was sniggled up next to him. Some of her bushy hair was hanging loosely in front of her face. He reached over and pushed it out of her beautiful face and admired how peacefully she slept. Ron waited, just lying on his bed, staring up at the ceiling. He felt a movement beside him and stared at Hermione. Her eyes now open staring at him with a smile mixed into her wonderful features.

"Morning" she said, yawning widely. He smiled back at her.

"You too..." he bent down and kissed her lightly and got up. She followed. Ron opened his dresser and she walked out no doubt getting her clothes to change. He grabbed up a shirt and threw it on then grabbed a pair of pants, just as Hermione came in with her clothes, she obviously didn't want to disturb Ginny. Hermione turned her back on him and he slid on his pants, then walked over to his bed and sat down waiting for Hermione to finish dressing.

When she was done putting on her jeans she turned toward him saying, "Ok, let's go down and eat." Ron nodded feeling his stomach growl with hunger. She held out her hand for him to grab, which he did, and they proceeded down to the kitchen. Ron's heart was fluttering. When they entered they found a surprise waiting for them. Harry had arrived a couple of hours early. Ron grinned at him and led Hermione to their seats. Harry stared at there hands as they went then grinned broadly at him.

"So..." he said watching Ron pull out a seat or Hermione to sit, regretfuly letting go of her hand. "Erm, what-what's up?"

"What do you mean 'what's up?'" Ron asked sitting next to Hermione. She grabbed his hand once more. Ron grinned at Harry.

"I mean...you two...you're well..." Harry trailed off and Ron nodded. Harry grinned and said, "Well it's about time!" Ron went red. He looked over at Hermione, who had gone a bit pink. "Anyways, I was thinking, about the horcruxes..." He said obviously wanting to change the subject. "I was thinking, that we should prob'ly get a start on them...I mean, looking for them, and destroying them..." He finished. Ron nodded and beside him Hermione did the same. "Ok then, I'll tell Ginny later where we're going."

"Maybe we should wait a bit longer, to make our plans and such?" Ron asked. Harry looked at him thoughtfully and nodded.

"Well...I think Ginny should wake up, I'm going to go see if she's roused yet." Ron felt a sinking feeling as Hermione got up and let go of his hand. Ron yawned and looked over at Harry,

"What're you looking at?" Ron said, cocking an eyebrow.

"You. So, how did it happen?" Harry asked.

"I told her how I feel." Ron said shortly. Harry nodded.


End file.
